


Once Upon A Time In the Group Chat

by Petunia_Fettucini



Series: The Probably Cursed Boarding School [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Basically chaos, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Or not, Other, Shit almost forgot baby yugyeom, Textfic, bambam the troublemaker, chatfic, got7 as high schooler, jaebeom the middle man who solved nothing, jinyoung is a confused mom, mark the gamer, plot? dont know her, shameless jackson, we been knew, welp that escalated quickly, youngjae the sweet summer child, yugyeom the maknae full of surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petunia_Fettucini/pseuds/Petunia_Fettucini
Summary: Wang Gae: hv u seen his ass tho?JYP: Jackson, please.ImJaebum: you could do better JacksonWang Gae: Wha- hyung! You agreed w/ me!JYP: Agreed of what? Jaebum?Yugy: I smell dramaBambam: I smell burninJYP: What.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: The Probably Cursed Boarding School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790392
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	1. Who Are These Rascals?

**Author's Note:**

> My second work here in AO3
> 
> Now its Got7!! 
> 
> Hope you guys been well in this pandemic!
> 
> This is basically chaos, clearly an attempt to crack but dunno
> 
> Xoxo!

_JYP_ created a group chat,  **RASCALS**

_JYP_ invited  _ ImJaebum ,  ChoiYoungjae ,  WangJackson ,  TuanMark ,  KunpimooK ,  KimYugyeom _

_KunpimooK_ left  **RASCALS**

_JYP_ added  KunpimooK to  **RASCALS**

_KunpimooK_ changed their name to  _BamBam_

_KimYugyeom_ changed their name to  _Yugy_

Yugy: no escape you bitch

JYP: Language.

Bambam: hyuuuung is this group chat really necessary?

_ChoiYoungjae_ changed their name to  _YoungJ_

YoungJ: Oh?? What is this? Who are these people hyung?? Is it about this morning?

JYP: Yes.

ImJaebum: Nyoung-ah, was this headmaster’s request?

JYP: Nope, I took the liberty upon myself.

Bambam: wut? Wym?

_ WangJackson  _ changed their name to  _ Wang Gae _

Wang Gae: wth is dis

JYP: Jackson please.. language.

JYP: Ok guys listen. All of you here are the only people who constantly late for four days straight. 

JYP: As I checked all of your attendance history, seems like you guys have the problem with arriving on time. 

JYP: So please bear with this chat until I see progress in all of you.

ImJaebum: But I didnt??

JYP: You are here for moral support.

Yugy: OoOoOOoHHh so the rumors r tru after all??????? 

Bambam: OMG the TEA

Wang Gae: I AM SCREAMNG

JYP: What.

ImJaebum: what

YoungJ: Jinyoung hyung always need Jaebum hyung presence, I see

JYP: I -

ImJaebum: But how a groupchat could help this “rascals”?

_ TuanMark _ changed their name to  _ Mark _

Mark: am curious abt that too

Bambam: Jeezos! Mark-ssi u scard me

Yugy: showing out of nowhere

Mark: am here since the beginning tho

Wang Gae: Oooooh we have LA Gangsta

Mark: stop

Mark: but really, elaborate with us would you, President of Student Council, Park Jinyoung.

JYP: Hhh ok, since I have the responsibility to make sure everything is going on smoothly in this probably cursed boarding school, 

JYP: I decided to monitor each one of you with the help of modern technology called smartphone.

YoungJ: you know what time it is

JYP: What time is it Jae-ah?

YoungJ: INTRODUCTION!!!!

Wang Gae: OOOOOHHHH YEAAA 

Wang Gae: I believe u gays knw me already, but I dunno sum of ya

Bambam: hoe r u tho?

Yugy: BOOM

YoungJ: whos a hoe..

Wang Gae: NO WAY YOU DONT KNOW ME?!

JYP: Enough with the capslock Jackson.

JYP: No one is a hoe Jae-ah.

Wang Gae: but jinyouuung!!!

JYP: I’ll go first. My name is Park Jinyoung. No, I am not the headmaster’s son and yes, I am the President of the Student Council. I am in my third year.

YoungJ: ME next!! Hello! I am Choi Youngjae, second year, a year younger than Jinyoungie hyung:(

Bambam: why? u wanna be his classmate?

YoungJ: yea he fun!

Yugy: Hell no? Anyway I am Kim Yugyeom, first year. U probs knew me from dis year welcum ceremony

Wang Gae: wait, u da boi who GRIND the floor on the talent show right?! OMG

Mark: what. How did I miss this

Bambam: HE IS SCANDALOUS

Yugy: I mean, I did it 5 min non stop. Issa talent

ImJaebum: Right. Im Jaebeom, third year. Like nyoungie said I am here for moral support

Youngj: Mullet hyung!!

Bambam: r u really gonna keep that hair...Jaebumssi?

ImJaebum: why?

JYP: Don’t listen to him. Who’s next?

Bambam: Kunpimook Bhuwakul, butt if u believe in God, call me Bambam. 1st yr, will let ya kno if u hv a bad fashion sense, def gonna steal yo gurl

Yugy: disgus thang

Wang Gae: I am Jackson Wang, the infamous fencing champion at your service, on my 3rd yr, classmate w/ da cutie Pres.

Bambam: who cutie pres

JYP: I believe its me.

Bambam: ew?

Wang Gae: hv u seen his ass tho?

JYP: Jackson, please.

ImJaebum: you could do better Jackson

Wang Gae: Wha- hyung! You agreed w/ me!

JYP: Agreed of what? Jaebum?

Yugy: I smell drama

Bambam: I smell burnin

JYP: What.

ImJaebum: I believe Mark hasn’t introduce himself yet 

Mark: Mark Tuan. Fourth year. 

Yugy: it feels lyke I knew 2 much bout cha Mark-ssi!

Bambam: so much info

JYP: Ok, so everyone knew each other now. Its 10 pm, please go to bed and don’t be late. Thank you.

Bambam: I do wut I want, mom.

Wang Gae: mommy kink spotted

Yugy: I - HHAHHAHHAHAHA

Bambam: the hell??????

YoungJ: new friends, so fun!

ImJaebum: dont put your hopes up Jae

Yugy: dont put errthing up @ dis hour Youngjae ssi

Yugy: unless u kno how to take care of it ;)

JYP: Ew?

Mark: Lol


	2. School Club Is The Same As Strip Club If You Squint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Gae: nah, I was already wearing my shirt and pants, while he putting on my tie n DRAGGING ME  
> ImJaebum: I see, you guys really are that close huh.   
> ImJaebum: Also Jackson, dramatic much aren’t we  
> Yugy: damn, mullet hyung  
> ImJaebom: we’re not that close kid  
> Bambam: So much Drama, i luv this gc already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung’s 1st day attempt

**Rascals**

JYP: It’s 7 am everyone, I believe you all have woken up.

_10 minutes later_

JYP: Everyone please I need to know if you are awake

ImJaebum: I am nyoungie

JYP: Anyone else besides hyung?

_ 25 minutes later _

JYP: Guys school’s starts at 8

JYP: Mark-ssi you read this, I am going to assume you’re getting ready.

JYP: Youngjae don’t disappoint me.

YoungJ: I just finished showering hyuuuung!!! Sorry:(

JYP: Its okay Jae-ah

JYP: Jackson do not embarrass me, you sit beside me.

ImJaebum: you two are very close I see.

JYP: Hyung, not the time.

JYP:.....Darn it I am going to knock on your doors

ImJaebum: nyoungie is that you running towards B hall? Be careful

_ 30 minutes later _

Bambam: I have a very intense morning

Bambam: lyke in a thrillr movie

Bambam: u gays kno that scene in the shining where the scary guy open the bathroom door wit an x

Bambam: Me as the screaming woman n Jinyoung hyung as the scary guy

Yugy: Did he splash cold water in ur face? Bcs he did dat 2 me

YoungJ: hahahaha omg jinyoungie hyung

Wang Gae: You think that intense? Jinyoung literally dragged ma half naked ass to class

YoungJ: you going half naked to class???

Wang Gae: lol Jinyoung glared at me bcs I keep typing on da phone

Wang Gae: nah, I was already wearing my shirt and pants, while he putting on my tie n DRAGGING ME

ImJaebum: I see, you guys really are that close huh. 

ImJaebum: Also Jackson, dramatic much aren’t we

Yugy: damn, mullet hyung

ImJaebom: we’re not that close kid

Bambam: So much Drama, i luv this gc already

Mark: shut up guys I am trying to sleep

Yugy: i thot u in class mark ssi?

Mark: I am

_ An hour and half later _

JYP: I didn’t make this group chat for you guys to chatter during class.

JYP: Also Mark-ssi please stay awake, it was just the first class.

YoungJ: hyung!!! You have english lit now right? I am right beside your room!

JYP: I see, please concentrate on the class jae-ah.

YoungJ: I will hyung!! The teacher isn’t here yet

Bambam: hyung I have a trauma, i cant wake up early anymore

JYP: Honestly Bam, I don’t care.

Yugy: BURN

JYP: It goes for you too Yugyeom.

ImJaebum: nyoungie, are you going to the council after this?

JYP: Hyung, you can just private message me? And yes I am going to, why?

Bambam: I smell possessiveness 

Yugy: urgh the smells so strong!

ImJaebum: I’ll be there then

ImJaebum: I surprised you can spell possessiveness correctly bam

Bambam: am OFFENDED

Wang Gae: but you arent in student council hyung?

Bambam: u cant smell or wut hyung?

Wang Gae: I - dont get it?

Yugy: Jackson hyung pabo

Wang Gae: I wanna get angry but I am just..

Wang Gae: confused?

_ Private message ImJaebumxParkJinyoung _

ImJaebum: I bought too many sandwich this morning, while you were busy knocking those rascals door

ParkJinyoung: The Im Jaebeom, bought too much sandwich? 

ParkJinyoung: You can finish it with the endless tunnel called mouth of yours hyung.

ParkJinyoung: I’ll take it. 

ParkJinyoung: Add a cup of coffee please I need my daily dose of caffeine.

ImJaebum: of course nyoungie

** RASCALS **

Bambam: u can dance but they banned u? I dun getit

Yugy: ya kno, the welcome ceremony

Bambam: only cos of dat???????

Yugy: well, I dated one of the my dancer noona back in middle school

Bambam: u FUCKIN WHAT

YoungJ: Bam u’re right, Yugy is SCANDALOUS

Wang Gae: much vibration in my pocket I cant ignore it

Wang Gae: whats all these noises

Bambam: yugy dated a dance noona back in mid skool

Wang Gae: U FUCKEN WHAT?

Wang Gae: shit I snorted n nyoungie heard me

Wang Gae: fuck it I’ll risk it for TEA

Wang Gae: please explain ur twisted dark past to us, my beloved dongsaeng?

ImJaebum: you call him nyoungie now hm Jack?

Wang Gae: writing jinyoung all damn time is exhausting!!!!! We r tablemates!

Yugy: both have 8 letters tho?

Wang Gae: FOCUS YUGY

Yugy: OKAYOKAY

Yugy: It was just the usual cliché u kno, competition coming, late night practice, hot makeout session, I am not like the other boys her age etc

Bambam: sounds like a lie but okay

Yugy: AND she graduated, told me its inappropriate to date a mid schooler while she a high schooler-

Bambam: it is

Yugy: SHUT- then turns out she has dancer friends here, and once she showed them ma pic, told them I was a pervert???

Bambam: GASP

Wang Gae: did u just-

Bambam: THE PLOT THICCENS

Yugy: so I was showing my amazing dancing skills, throwing my bright beautiful stunning smile, 

Yugy: then they said n I quote, “we see that you are quite good, but we are not sure if we wanna risk our safety”

Wang Gae:....

Bambam:.....

Bambam: HAHAHAHAHAHA boy what a trip

Yugy: why life hatin on me, just why

Mark: your life actually interesting

Yugy: the fuck hyung?? 

Yugy: I mean Mark ssi

Yugy: I am kinda suffering now?

Mark: suck it up then, my beloved dongsaeng

YoungJ: Mark-ssi I am... scared

Mark: you should be

ImJaebum: nah dont make him happy Jae, he is a weak ass bitch

Bambam: welp-

JYP: Why cant all of you just study like normal student?

YoungJ: Hyung! Its the last class today and we were talking if any of us is a club member

YoungJ: Bambam said he is a member, of a strip club in the city?

JYP: Disappointed but not surprised.

JYP: Wait, are you the dancer or customer?

Bambam: would ya lyke to kno hyung

JYP: On the second thought, I don’t. The school doesn’t have a restriction for strip club member.

Yugy: wow hyung, 2 days chattin w/ us n you a rebel already?

JYP: Youngjae you were explaining something.

Yugy: hyuung!!

YoungJ: Oh! Yes. And Yugy told us he cant join the dance club bcos of past affair

JYP: Hhh.. was it your fault Yugyeom?

Yugy: hyuuunggg!!! Scroll up!! 

Yugy: I did nothing! she was the one spreading rumors! 

JYP: I am just double checking. I’ll see what I can do, I know a member there.

Yugy: seriously hyung???? Wow I feel loved

Mark: too soon kiddo

ImJaebum: too soon


	3. Rain Is Just Sky Spitting On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam being extra. Nutting new.

** RASCALS **

YoungJ: its rainiiiiiiiing

Yugy: I knew it would rain when Jinyoung hyung didnt splash cold water on my face this morning

Yugy: after last week full of dark cold mornings 

JYP: I would do it today too if the student council didn’t need my help.

JYP: I heard only Bam who was late today.

JYP: Show up you coward, give me explaination.

Bambam: the day has come

Bambam: for me to come and surrender

Wang Gae: dramatic ass

Wang Gae: nyoungie I am afraid of Jaebeom hyung:(

JYP: And why is that Jackson?

Wang Gae: I was at the mart to buy my protein shake right,

Wang Gae: then I saw this peach milk ‘n it remind me of u bcs u kno 

Wang Gae: ur peachy

ImJaebum: I would be careful If I were you Jackson

JYP: Sshh hyung, Jackson continue.

Wang Gae: it was the only one left ‘n as I was gonna grab it, someone snatched it so fast

Wang Gae: I look up ‘n its Jaebeom hyung

Wang Gae: he GLARED at me for seconds then leave

_ Private message ImJaebumxParkJinyoung _

ParkJinyoung: I guess those were the story of how you get me this milk huh?

ImJaebeom: the more you know right

** RASCALS **

Bambam: urgh love me some aggressive boyfie

YoungJ: please stop saying boyfie

Yugy: GAY

Yugy: but also MOOD 

Mark: thirsty hoes

Mark: stop disturbing me while I am having a nice sleep. Its raining, its perfect.

JYP: Hyung please study you are going to graduate next year.

Mark: I am a genius

JYP: ....okay?

JYP: Bam, explanation as to why you were late?

Bambam: shoes

JYP: Sorry what 

Bambam: I couldn’t pick which one I should wear.

JYP: The shoes are..one set with the uniform..

Bambam: Yes but there are versions of it

YoungJ: I have two versions! The full black and and full white!

Bambam: I have em all. Six versions of it

Yugy: what an extra bitch

JYP: I -

JYP: You know what, you do you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions regarding the stories (especially about the boarding school stuffs) please comment below!
> 
> Xoxo


	4. Do Gays Really Need Lube? Asking For A Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Bambam shenanigans

** RASCALS **

Bambam: Guys I need help

YoungJ: whats wrong bam?

Wang Gae: I smell nothing important

Bambam: butt dis is serious!!! 

Yugy: HmMmMm is iT?

Mark: its 2am

Mark: wtf?

ImJaebum: damn I forgot to mute this chat

JYP: Guys you should be asleep by now.

JYP: Is it urgent Bam?

Bambam: Very

Bambam: I need lube

Wang Gae: the Fuck?

Yugy: MY PURITY

Yugy: must protecC

YoungJ: ew bam

Mark: Jinyoung-ssi tell me that kid’s room

Mark: imma throw a laptop to that moron

Bambam: wha- hyung! I really need it!

ImJaebum: are you sure you know how it works?

Bambam: hmm duh?

Wang Gae: u sure u no virgin?

Bambam: Heck ?! Is virginity needed? I dunno

JYP: I think I am lost Bam.

YoungJ: you know what I am just gonna sleep. Bye guys!

JYP: Bye Jae-ah.

ImJaebum: Bye

Wang Gae: Byeeee Youngjae!

Mark: On the 2nd thought, the kid doesn’t really matter

Mark: am leaving. 

Bambam: GASP guys dont leave me:(

JYP: You cant gasp on chat Bam.

Bambam: i just did hyung

Bambam: do u hv lube tho?

JYP: Listen kid.

JYP: Our school isn’t that strict in terms of dorm policy,

JYP: but sneaking a boy to your room at this hour isn’t something I can tolerate.

Bambam: who said am sneaking a boi hyung???

Bambam: I just wanna fix my bathroom door!

Wang Gae: you whAt?

Yugy: Hhh such an anti climax. Bye loser.

ImJaebum: why do you need lube for that? 

Bambam: it letting out a loud creaking sound hyung

Bambam: I wanna pee so bad but I dun wanna wake up my roomie

Wang Gae: I wish u could see me face palming right now

Bambam: hyuuung :(

JYP: Hhh you need oil for that, not lube.

JYP: I am going there, unlock your door.

Bambam: you know what hyung, i luv u

  
  


Jaebeom came out from the bathroom, and saw half of Jinyoung’s body were inside the cabinet under the sink. He approached him and just watching him there, afraid Jinyoung would bump his head. Jinyoung let out a little “ah!” And pulled his body out and smile at Jaebeom.

“Found it!” He stood up and were walking towards the door, when Jaebeom put a hand on his arm to stopped him.

“I am coming with you.” He reached for his sweater on the coat hanger behind the door.

“Lets go.” 

** RASCALS **

Bambam: sometimes I lost faith in love

Bambam: but then I look at Jinyoung hyung and Jaebeom ssi

Bambam: and I knew that love is REAL

ImJaebum: ffs Bambam just SLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas came to me @ 1am. 
> 
> This was the outcome of it.
> 
> If you could tell me your thoughts about it, I’ll cry happy tears.
> 
> Xoxo


	5. Healthy Lifestyle Cant Guarantee A Healthy Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan to meet up pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys read the background stories, you knew that all the rascals have met Jinyoung and Jaebum at some point, but they didn’t knew anyone else. Even Bambam only saw Yugyeom once, during his floor grinding festive.
> 
> So yugy took the initiative.

**RASCALS**

Yugy: yo fellas i have an amazing idea

Bambam: fellas as in fellatio? 

YoungJ: EW bam, just ew

Yugy: the fuck bam?

Yugy: anyway back to my idea

Mark: does it worth my time?

Yugy: YES! Pls stay awake!

Wang Gae: it better be good bcs I just failed a quiz ‘n needing distraction

JYP: You always needing distraction

JYP: The class hasn’t finished yet guys, pay attention.

Yugy: buT hyung!

Yugy: what IF we have lunch 2gether????

Bambam: interesting

Mark: nah, rather sleep

Yugy: you sleep 24/7 Mark-ssi

Mark: still not enough

YoungJ: YES YES i wanna hv lunch w/ you guys! 

Wang Gae: i guess why the hell not

JYP: Jackson, language.

JYP: I am sorry Youngjae-ah I cant join you guys, student council duty.

ImJaebom: me too

Wang Gae: I still dont get it hyung, you arent student council member?

Bambam: Jackson hyung really a pabo huh

Wang Gae: WHY? Its tru!

Yugy: so I guess its gonna be me, bam, Youngjae ssi and Jackson ssi 

_ Private message ImJaebumxParkJinyoung _

ParkJinyoung: You don’t have to join me today Jaebeomie,

ParkJinyoung: I knew you are curious about those young rascals.

ImJaebum: nah, i could meet them with you later

ImJaebum: you were the one who told me student council’s room are haunted, I am just going to keep you safe

ParkJinyoung: You know I was joking..right?

ImJaebum: well no one can see ghosts so who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies!
> 
> I decided to post once a week?? I guess??? Lol
> 
> Anyway please enjoy!
> 
> Xoxo


	6. Life Is Scarier Than A Haunted Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the school really cursed? Who knows

** RASCALS **

JYP: Guys I need your attention please

Wang Gae: Jaebeom hyung’s attention doesn’t enough anymore?

Yugy: such greedy hyung

Bambam: finally! Drama!

ImJaebum: Jackson watch it

JYP: Hyung please,

JYP: I am serious guys, especially for you Bambam

Bambam: what did i do!

YoungJ: you a troublemaker bam ckck

Bambam: well someone has to do it

Bambam: butt hyung! I didn’t do anything dis week!

Mark: kid am this close to throw a laptop at you

Bambam: ekkk

JYP: Just this week, you borrowed five textbooks from Student Council. 

JYP: Yugyeom, you hadn’t give back the dictionary that you borrowed from two months ago.

JYP: Jackson yesterday you said the calculus guide was only for class, but you took it home.

JYP: Mark hyung you said you need the pen for a quick test but I hadn’t seen the pen since.

JYP: Youngjae sometimes borrowed from the student council and I am glad you returned it the same day, BUT

JYP: Student council is NOT library guys.

JYP: We have a whole building full of books and stationery that you can borrow anytime for two weeks period.

JYP: I wont lend you guys anything from student council ever again. 

JYP: This is also includes you Jae-ah, I am sorry.

Bambam: NO I will not allow this behavior

JYP: what

JYP: You do realize I am the actual President of the Student Council..right?

Yugy: hyuuuuuung please, I’ll return it to ur room tonite, but I dun wanna go to lib

YoungJ: I have to agree with him hyung

Wang Gae: that place is haunted!

Mark: I texted my father’s employee, expect a dozen boxes of pen tomorrow

JYP: ......thanks?

JYP: and the library is not haunted Jackson.

YoungJ: its tru hyung! I heard stories from witnesses! 

JYP: Sometimes mouse and cockroach appeared, but not ghost.

ImJaebum: you said this whole boarding school is cursed tho

Wang Gae: hE WhAt

Yugy: KNEW IT

Bambam: I CanT- thats it im leaving, calling my lawyer now

Bambam: expect my resignation letter by tmrrw morning

JYP: Stop being dramatic.

JYP: Jaebummie please do not fuel these kids imagination,

JYP: I was joking.

Mark: but think about it

Mark: the headmaster only showed up during welcome ceremony,

Mark: he doesnt even attend the graduation

JYP: Hyung not you too.

YoungJ: i always find that weird

YoungJ: also this is a boarding school, but there are no strict rules

YoungJ: i could just skip class and chilling in the café if i wanna

YoungJ: yet i never done it and dont want to

Yugy: the only things that is clear in the rule were.....

Bambam: “Always wear your uniform on the school ground”

Bambam: “Its ‘highly’ recommended to spend your summer holiday outside the school ground”

Bambam: ARE WE ACTUALLY A CULT MEMBER

Bambam: ARE WE SOME SORT OF GUINEA PIGS FOR GOVERNMENT EXPERIMENTS?

YoungJ: i am....scared...and...confused

JYP: Calm down guys.

JYP: There are no such things.

JYP: Imagine being your parents, paid a lot of money to get their kids educated in a good environment, then your kids go home during holiday looking stressed?

YoungJ: thats...makes sense

Bambam: NO hyung! It makes it more weird!

Bambam: the only reason my old man agreed to sent me here was because they promised him that I would be educated to follow the rules! He was a retired army general!

Bambam: and I am here with my grey hair in this gc because of repeated lateness

Yugy:................shit i am having cold sweat

Wang Gae: I AM SEARCHING THE FIRST FLIGHT TO CHINA FOR TOMORROW

JYP: You know what, I am just going to ignore all of that.

JYP: And I mean what I said, No More Borrowing Any Student Council Property.

Private message ImJaebumxParkJinyoung

ImJaebum: nyoungie

ImJaebum: you were just like them back then

ParkJinyoung: I know,

ParkJinyoung: but I get to the point where I don’t care shit because I did so much for this cursed school yet I still knew nothing.

ParkJinyoung: Please hyung for the love of god, if you still believe in it,

ParkJinyoung: Do Not bring up that whole cursed thing again

ImJaebum: fine, only bcs you asked


	7. A Cuppa with Three Blocks of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam casually spilling tea, chaos ensued.

** RASCALS **

_Bambam_ changed his name to  _DoubleB_

DoubleB: I hv some TEA

DoubleB: a Pipping HoT one

Wang Gae: istg if dis is like dat nite with lube,

YoungJ: bam....its 1am

Yugy: a perfect time to have a cup of tea!

YoungJ: it isnt....

JYP: Why are you guys still awake? Its school night.

DoubleB: rite back at u Mom

JYP: what

ImJaebum: oh so this is why u glare at your phone

ImJaebum: Bam I am disappointed with you

DoubleB: BUTT i did nutting!

Yugy: hm you just blasted the gc claiming u have TEA

Yugy: is it tru or just a call for atTEnTIon

DoubleB: sHuT

DoubleB: u gays kno the sons of Kim? 

YoungJ: Oh! One of them is my classmate, Taehyung!

ImJaebum: you close with Joon’s bro?

YoungJ: he is a social butterfly, but we not close like you n Jinyoungie hyung

Yugy: no one is close to each other as close as them

Wang Gae: HEY!

Wang Gae: I am his bestie!

Yugy: well, they r CLOSER than that

DoubleB: and I OOP-

ImJaebum: you guys know I can come to your room and whoop your asses right?

DoubleB: kinky

Wang Gae: weLp

Yugy: bam the tea?????!!!!!!

DoubleB: oh yes. Dat taehyung. A charming fellow isnt he?

YoungJ: I guess...?

DoubleB: how bout the son of Park? U kno him hyung?

JYP: God bam please get to the point so all of us could sleep

DoubleB: hyung u still here!

JYP: Cant sleep knowing you still awake spilling this “tea”

JYP: also there are at lease 50 students with Park surname

YoungJ: I only knew Park Jimin

YoungJ: both taehyung and jimin are my classmates

Yugy: wait, r they roommates? 

Yugy: Oh MY God They ARE RoOmmatES!!!!!!!

YoungJ: I dont know that

DoubleB: hyung keep up with the trend will ya

JYP: They are.

DoubleB: wut

JYP: roommates.

Yugy: WHat

Wang Gae: wait- I dont getit

Wang Gae: so???

YoungJ: oh my :O

Yugy: so dats it? They rooming 2gether is the tea?

DoubleB: da thing is

DoubleB: they r dating

Yugy: oh

YoungJ: well

Wang Gae: I mean, young kids..?

Yugy: OH

Yugy: MY

Yugy: FUCKIN

JYP: language

JYP: Care to explain more, Bambam?

JYP: I mean, there are no written rules of dating between students

JYP: some might find their preferences to be “weird” because of some stupid believe, but

JYP: I thought you of all people would understand that? Since you are kind of free spirited?

DoubleB: wut? Hyung! No

DoubleB: dats not even what made this tea H.O.T

ImJaebum: then what is?

JYP: hyung, I could see the chin from here

DoubleB: dad is mad, ok

DoubleB: yugy explain to da parents. I kno u wanna

YoungJ: but you were the one who brought this up..?

Yugy: to cut it short

Yugy: ma buddy kookie has this thingy with tae hyung

Wang Gae: what thingy

JYP: who is this kookie

Yugy: ya kno

Wang Gae: nu uh

JYP: I dont.

Yugy: errr yea you know like couple stuff but not dating??

YoungJ: like holding hands?

Yugy: more

YoungJ: oh! Hugs n kisses?

Yugy: .........more

Wang Gae: oh boi

Yugy: yea, oh boi

YoungJ: so... whats more?

DoubleB: they fuck hyung

JYP: LANGUAGE

JYP: and I still dont know who this kookie is

YoungJ: oh

JYP: Youngjae please dont listen to him and go to bed

YoungJ: oH

YoungJ: how fun

JYP: what

Wang Gae: huh

Yugy: huh

DoubleB: huh

DoubleB: r we goin to talk bout it or...

ImJaebum: he is far from innocent

ImJaebum: dont glare at me nyoungie, I’ve told you

YoungJ: hyuuuuung! What did u tell jinyoungie hyung?????

ImJaebum: that you are a man

YoungJ: oh? Okay?

Mark: Wats dis

DoubleB: Markssi! Just da man I need

Mark: fuck off kid

DoubleB: whoopsie

JYP: Hyung, language.

Yugy: Markssi would you like to help a friend of a friend?

Mark: no

Yugy: well I tried

YoungJ: I thought you were asleep hyung?

Mark: just finished live streaming. New game came in.

DoubleB: dayumm I have a gc with a raising youtuber 

DoubleB: but markssi i really need to ask you things

Yugy: a man’s heart at its stake!

Mark: you say one stupid shit

Mark: imma throw not only laptop, but a whole pc set

Wang Gae: ngl, your threat kinda makes you hot

Mark: wtf?

DoubleB: no chill, ok

DoubleB: also jackson hyung, save the flirting for later

Wang Gae: roger

Mark: kid

DoubleB: my source said that u actually pretty close to kim taehyung

Mark: not denying it

DoubleB: is he really dating park jimin??

Mark: listen, imma just gonna say this once

Mark: theres more than what you could see

Mark: you probs dont get it

Mark: also ur friend, that kookie guy

Yugy: you knew?!

Mark: all i am saying is, dont worry abt him.

Mark: aight gonna back to my game.

JYP: Hyung-

ImJaebum: you said it yourself nyoungie, he a gamer

Wang Gae: a hot gamer

ImJaebum: you really are shameless 

Yugy: I dun getit

DoubleB: well 

DoubleB: da man has spoken

DoubleB: i rest my case

DoubleB: noW bout Youngjae hyung

YoungJ: i am sleepy

YoungJ: you could talk bout me bam, i’ll just scroll up

Wang Gae: Mark’s gone might as well join him

Yugy: wtf hyuNg

JYP: Good, go to bed

JYP: if anyone’s going to be late, I’ll splash cold water, including ice.

JYP: also Yugyeom I still dont know who kookie is.

Yugy: just a little dessert hyung.

JYP: ......what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. Also I adjust the tags bcs of this chapter. Lol 
> 
> Xoxo


	8. Amber Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is missing?

** RASCALS **

Yugy: GUYS

Yugy: SOS

Yugy: pls resPoND

YoungJ: you okay yugs?

JYP: Yugyeom? Are you hurt? Whats going on?

JYP: are you in an accident?

JYP: but its lunch time? you have no permission to go out?

JYP: Yugyeom answer me

Yugy: ok so I had chem with bam’s class in a join experiment right

Yugy: we sit 2gether bcs we kno each other

Yugy: class done, we dismissed, lunch time right

Yugy: he said “love me some mart ramyeon”

Yugy: i told him wanna eat in cafeteria bcs its spacey 

Yugy: so he said he’ll meet me there

Yugy: its 20 min ago, I finished my bento

Yugy: before you say to check the mart, I did!

Yugy: I even show the clerk his prof pic from this gc

Yugy: and here is the twist, they havent saw him today!

Yugy: what if something happeNED TO HIM

YoungJ: I believe nothings wrong

YoungJ: but it scares me a bit

JYP: ok lets calm down

JYP: I told the school admin to spread the amber alert

JYP: in 5 mins there should be notification in your phones

JYP: I am with Jaebum hyung, we’re going to look around the buildings

JYP: where are you yugyeom?

Yugy: I am crouching down in front of the mart

JYP: Okay you have to come to your next class, move now

Yugy: but hyung-

JYP: no buts. We got this

DoubleB: I have question

DoubleB: who is amber? And why she talking about me missing?

JYP: Bambam. 

JYP: Is this really you?

DoubleB: unless there are other bambam here that i dunno 

YoungJ: oh thank god

Yugy: BAM WTF

Yugy: where hv u BEEN?

Yugy: you scared me!

ImJaebum: I am sure the sole purpose of your existence is to make Jinyoung glare at his phone

DoubleB: what did i do!

Yugy: I waited you! I went to the mart and you werent there!

Yugy: I thot u missing!

DoubleB: but.. I am not?

Yugy: no shit

YoungJ: where have you been then?

DoubleB: oh I almost went into the mart when the coffee shop’s door open

DoubleB: suddenly craved for coffee

DoubleB: went in, grabbed an expresso n the barista number

Yugy: cant believed I am worried abt u

DoubleB: and I cant believed you left me bcs I went to the cafeteria 

DoubleB: and guess who wasnt there?????

Yugy: I am ScReAmIng

DoubleB: you know what? mE ToO

ImJaebum: fucking kids

Wang Gae: I put my phone in my bag once 

Wang Gae: and look at the chaos

Wang Gae: I’ll never put away my phone ever again

Wang Gae: also I second bambam, who is this amber?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babiess!!!
> 
> Hows the story so far???
> 
> Anw I am also in the middle of writing JinyoungxJaebum story, it definitely longer than others and have more than one chaps.
> 
> Oh! And how about some spinoffs? You saw some mention of our infamous neighborhood bois aka bts in here, and I would love to write lil stories in textfic format about them and other groups in this universe! Tell me your thoughts in the comment section juseyoooo
> 
> Thank you loves! xoxo


	9. Domesticity Created Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peak of what happens behind Jinyoung and Jaebum‘s closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo yea
> 
> Its been more than a week huh.
> 
> Sorry babies the usual writers block came up lol
> 
> Anw enjoy!!
> 
> xoxo

  
_Private message WangJacksonxParkJinyoung_

PuppyWang: nyoungieeeeee

_10 secs later_

PuppyWang: dont ignore me

PuppyWang: ok you read this

_5 secs later_

PuppyWang: donT JuSt ReAD My cHat

PuppyWang: answer meeeee :(

PuppyPark: Its 10pm seunie-ah.

PuppyWang: i kno nyoungie every room has wall clocks 

PuppyWang: im in a life threatening situation here

PuppyPark: You forgot to submit history paper.

PuppyWang: thats why we are wang gae park gae

PuppyPark: Its in two hours.

PuppyPark: Oh, you wanna see mine

PuppyWang: i knew we’re soulmates

PuppyPark: You can’t just copy mine seun-ah.

PuppyWang: i just need some inspiration! 

PuppyWang: i swear!

PuppyPark: Hhh

PuppyPark: I am not going to your room.

PuppyWang: dun worry im already outside your door

PuppyPark: You what.

_ Private message WangJacksonxBambam _

Jackie Hyung: kid 

Jackie Hyung: i kno u’re awake

Bammie: sup

Jackie Hyung: dont u ‘sup’ me u lil shite

Bammie: wassup

Jackie Hyung: better

Jackie Hyung: r u w/ ur roomie?

Bammie: most peeps R at this hour hyung

Jackie Hyung: ok lil shite listen

Bammie: technically U should ask me to read

Bammie: but go on

Jackie Hyung: I’M ScReAMInG

Jackie Hyung: fck it I need a place for a quickie

Bammie: kinky

Jackie Hyung: fOR WrIting a f kin EssAY

Bammie: Y not do it in your own room????

Jackie Hyung: joonie left for home, me lonely

Bammie: not my problem hyung

Jackie Hyung: it is now

Jackie Hyung: I am in nyoungie’s room

Jackie Hyung: cos u kno, for an inspo

Bammie: ur not a model student, I C

Jackie Hyung: SHut

Jackie Hyung: so i came uninvited bcs nyoungie would lemme in anyway

Jackie Hyung: he did, n jaebum hyung glared at me, the usual

Bammie: right

Jackie Hyung: I saw nyoungie’s laptop on his bed, so i went to the bed, quickly claimed it

Jackie Hyung: nyoungie gave a 5 min lecture how I should be more responsible 

Bammie: u should

Jackie Hyung: i didnt really paid attention bcs i got a more important task right

Bammie: copying hyung’s paper

Jackie Hyung: i wOuLd NeVeR

Jackie Hyung: after that the room got quite so I thought nyoungie must be reading or playing w/ his phone

Jackie Hyung: i was on my stomach and my elbow started to ache a lil bit so I stretched and witnessed

Jackie Hyung: the most domestic thing ever

Bammie: is it the climax? im kinda bored hyung

Jackie Hyung: shshshsh

Jackie Hyung: nyoungie was on hyung’s bed, laying down with his back facing me

Jackie Hyung: n jb hyung also laying, face to face w/ nyoungie but propped his head up w/ his elbow

Jackie Hyung: HE WAS FIXING THE BLANKET THAT COVER NYOUNGIE

Jackie Hyung: you should see his eyes sparkling like someone just gave him a whole life stock for strawberry milk

Jackie Hyung: he probs felt my staring bcs he abruptly stop n back to glare at me

Jackie Hyung: and mouthing a soundless ‘get out’ w/ his angry chin

Jackie Hyung: so now I am angry typing while standing in the corridor of your floor 

Jackie Hyung: whats ur door number

Jackie Hyung: answer please my laptop kinda heavy

Jackie Hyung: bam

Jackie Hyung: lil shite

Jackie Hyung: istg if u pretend to sleep

Jackie Hyung: i’d throw all of your leopard scarfs to the fish pond


	10. Being Dramatic Is A Noble Way For Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tea by Bamspatch

** RASCALS **

DoubleB: gays

DoubleB: hear me out

Wang Gae: Lil fucker 

Wang Gae: just so u know im still mad

DoubleB: of course

DoubleB: so, tea

Yugy: wow buddy

Yugy: why u always sharing when im almost passed out

Yugy: but go on

YoungJ: bammie do you ever sleep on time?

Wang Gae: he did when someone NeEded HiS FcKin COmPAnY

DoubleB: jeez hyung chill

ImJaebum: bam its late

ImJaebum: if nyoungie found out you’re still awake, he’ll be pissed

DoubleB: he would just nag me to sleep, ur da one dat pissed rite now

ImJaebum: you are damn right

Wang Gae: but hyung where is he?

Yugy: yea wheres my mOm

ImJaebum: he has business with school head

ImJaebum: he told me to wait in our room

YoungJ: thats why you’re in a bad mood I see

ImJaebum: jae-ah

DoubleB: ok lemme give ya sum entertainment

DoubleB: you gays know the young profs rite

WangGae: you mean the cutie trio? Prof lee, prof yoo n prof chae?

Yugy: i dunno if prof yoo could be considered cute..

YoungJ: you just scared of him gyeomie

Yugy: he’s way shorter than me

Yugy: but one stare from him n i wish the world just swallow me whole

ImJaebum: fcking dramatic

Yugy: :0

DoubleB: not just them, recently there are new profs cummin

YoungJ: ah right! 

YoungJ: The new gym instructor, the one that took over mr. eric for eng lit, and

YoungJ: a nutritionist????? 

ImJaebum: coach shownu, prof Lim, and Lee Hoseok ssi

ImJaebum: so what about them

Wang Gae: big tiddie gang, thats what they are

DoubleB: that i agree

DoubleB: i heard things gettin hotter

DoubleB: in their fandom

YoungJ: speak english bammie

ImJaebum: wtf is a fandom

DoubleB: its lyke secret fanclub dedicated for those young profs

DoubleB: you and jinyoung hyung also have it btw its called JJP

ImJaebum: fucking what now

DoubleB: hyung focus

DoubleB: anw their fandom called monbebe

DoubleB: at first it was for admiring the first trio + jooheon sunbae

DoubleB: then da new trio came n evryone in that fanclub feckin riot

DoubleB: I mean ‘burn the tire’ kinda riot

DoubleB: bcs u see, words started spreading

DoubleB: there are affairs, i repeat 

DoubleB: AFFAIRS, between dem

DoubleB: prof lee apparently has the hoots for coach shownu

Yugy: i mean he could lyke

Yugy: get it

DoubleB: rite?????? They be the cutest

YoungJ: oh! I could imagine it

Wang Gae: shownu hyung is everyones oppa, and prof lee is lyke a fckin sunshine

Wang Gae: i approve

DoubleB: dats not the end of it

DoubleB: theres this recent sighting of prof yoo had a coffee date w/ prof lim

Wang Gae: no fucking way

Yugy: how do u know all of this??????

Yugy: i mean the tea is def HoT

Yugy: r u dispatched or sumtin

YoungJ: oh my

Wang Gae: ngl prof yoo is cute even when i forgot his paper and he threatened to erase my existance 

ImJaebum: i thought you couldnt be more shameless

ImJaebum: i was dead wrong

DoubleB: what were ya expect from him hyung

Wang Gae: YA!

DoubleB: n last but not least

DoubleB: da biggest tiddies of dem all

DoubleB: that hoseok guy

DoubleB: seen flirting w/ mr chae

Yugy: damnnnnnnnn

Yugy: its like they hv a deadline to get together

YoungJ: i mean they are very attractive

YoungJ: personally or as a group of peeps

Wang Gae: but what abt Jooheonie sunbae?

DoubleB: he has a bf outside skool

DoubleB: u dunno?

DoubleB: fake friends i guess

Wang Gae: u fuckin snake

Wang Gae: imma terror heonie

YoungJ: its his personal life hyung

Wang Gae: buttttttt :(

JYP: he is right seun-ah

JYP: jaebummie why didnt you tell them to sleep?

ImJaebum: you knew its useless nyoungie

Yugy: HYUNG

Yugy: hv u aware of da new tea?

JYP: Just finished scrolling up 

JYP:It’s just gossip

Bammie: you no fun

JYP: Oh I am aware

Wang Gae: where r u??????

JYP: The City. Student Council business

_ Private message ImJaebeomxParkJinyoung _

ImJaebum: i’ll pick you up

ParkJinyoung: We havent finished yet hyung

ParkJinyoung: and I am here with chanyeolie, I’ll be fine.

ImJaebum: just the two of you?

ImJaebum: thats it i am going

ParkJinyoung: Hyuuuuuuung relax, you know he’s helping me as my assistant.

ImJaebum: still-

ParkJinyoung: Oh, I am done.

ParkJinyoung: On my way

ImJaebum: good

ImJaebum: tell Park if anything happens to you

ImJaebum: he is so done

ParkJinyoung: ha ha hyung stop being so protective

ImJaebum: idc

ImJaebum: I’ll wait in the common room

ParkJinyoung: sure

** RASCALS **

Wang Gae: at this hour??????!!!!

Wang Gae: its scary outside!!!

DoubleB: everywhere is scary for you

Wang Gae: well

Wang Gae: i guess

YoungJ: be careful hyung!

JYP: I will Jae-ah,

JYP: I am actually on my way back.

JYP: OK everyone tea time’s over.

JYP: Go to sleep.

Yugy: aye aye mom

DoubleB: my work is done for today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited*
> 
> Anw in this au I put JJP as a die hard fandom name of students who ship Jaebeom and Jinyoung. Lol
> 
> Mark the gamer isnt here, probs playing new game
> 
> Anw hope you enjoy this one also!
> 
> xoxo


	11. The Prize of Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JYP: Somehow the boys got more competitive than the girls.  
> JYP: This was before Mark hyung join the school.  
> JYP: Means Jaebummie and I still in mid school.  
> JYP: I heard that hakyeon sunbae almost ripped someone’s hair off.  
> YoungJ: thats.. brutal  
> Yugy: wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-ho babies!
> 
> Guess who's back

** RASCALS **

DoubleB: i hv a serious q

Wang Gae: here we go again

YoungJ: bam i saw you run-jumping down stairs??

DoubleB: yea bout that..

Yugy: dude that was LIT

Mark: tf no one says lit anymore

Wang Gae: hi mark hyung ;)

Yugy: ewwwww

DoubleB: ewwwww

YoungJ: whats the q bam?

DoubleB: i knew i could always counting on ya hyung

DoubleB: so how cum girls dorm has this amazing thing

DoubleB: called BEaUTy pAGEaNt

Yugy: jamie refused to hv lunch w/ me n bam

DoubleB: bcs she said she has to “vote”

DoubleB: how cum we DonT hv the beauty frickin pageant?????!!!!!!

DoubleB: @JYP hyung answer me!!!!!!!

Imjaebum: ffs bam

Wang Gae: waittttttt 

Wang Gae: the girls hv thatttt????

Wang Gae: whatta bout us bois?????

Yugy: we deserve explanation

Yugy: @JYP

YoungJ: that sounds fun :(

ImJaebum: i expected more from you Jae

YoungJ: :0

JYP: Don’t you guys having classes going on?

Yugy: mOM where r u????

YoungJ: yeah hyung where are you? I havent seen you in the building

JYP: Headmaster sent me to run an errand

Wang Gae: and you take jb hyung instead of me????????

Wang Gae: so much for a bestie!

JYP: You want to help me carry heavy boxes?

Wang Gae: I’ll take my words back

Wang Gae: i kno u luv me dat much to spare me da werk

DoubleB: HYung this cat right here is curious!!!!!!

DoubleB: it could kill me if u dont gimme satisfaction!!!!

JYP: Whats in it for me though?

Yugy: :0

DoubleB: pls hyung i deserve 2 kno the worth of my beauty

DoubleB: so WhY girls hv beauty pageant n we dont??????????

Yugy: hes having a mental breakdown rite now

YoungJ: you having class together?

Yugy: yea, chem

YoungJ: ugh i am jelly :(

DoubleB: guys FOCuS

Yugy: focus on me ~

Wang Gae: i mean i could def be a nominee

Mark: i agree

Wang Gae: sadafagjajsjdld

YoungJ: why he type keyboard smash on a phone

ImJaebum: fckin jackson thats why

JYP: Hyung chill.

JYP: There was a time when beauty pageant existed in the boys’ dorm.

Yugy: whaT

DoubleB: then Y

YoungJ: :0

JYP: Somehow the boys got more competitive than the girls.

JYP: This was before Mark hyung join the school.

JYP: Means Jaebummie and I still in mid school.

JYP: I heard that hakyeon sunbae almost ripped someone’s hair off.

YoungJ: thats.. brutal

Yugy: wow

DoubleB: dats beauty pageant for you

DoubleB: n i wanna be in the center OF IT

YoungJ: smh

Yugy: dats kinda the sole purpose of living for him

ImJaebum: i dont even wanna know why

ImJaebum: also I heard back then, taemin hyung, an alumnus, ask his friend to sabotage his opponent’s drink

JYP: jinki sunbae had to ask me, secretly, if he would be expelled if somehow he got caught

Yugy: now i wonder

Yugy: u guys kno my roomie, kookie

JYP: I still dont know who he is

Yugy: not important, anw

Yugy: he kinda taken under kim namjoon’s wings

ImJaebum: ah yea I’ve seen he has this little crowd around him outside class

Yugy: one of them is also a kim, u might know him hyung

ImJaebum: fck I do know who you talking abt

JYP: ??

ImJaebum: Seokjin

JYP: oh my, yea

Yugy: kookie said, often times he could be sort of

Yugy: extreme

Mark: no shit

Yugy: you kno him hyung????

Mark: classmate. Most dramatic bitch i’ve ever known

Wang Gae: is he bothering you???

Mark: chill, am more like annoyed

Mark: but there are times when he is just

Mark: hilarious

Wang Gae: ????????????

DoubleB: he is my drama coach

DoubleB: scared me more than jb hyung’s angry chin

ImJaebum: istg kid

JYP: ha ha ha

Yugy: yea so the point is

Yugy: i kinda get it why the bois dorm stopped the beauty pageant

DoubleB: bcs people cant handle DRaMa

DoubleB: disappointed but not surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its co-ed school. Surprise!
> 
> Basically I ran out ideas for new stories so I’ll stick with this AU for awhile. So I decided to post the spin offs. Yep. Thats the note.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
